<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunflowers. by sanctipeccator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272451">Sunflowers.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctipeccator/pseuds/sanctipeccator'>sanctipeccator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feelings Realization, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, Soft Revenant (Apex Legends), Vertigo - Freeform, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctipeccator/pseuds/sanctipeccator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Listen carefully. That even the slightest touches, the quick looks and the drowned sighs say more than a thousand words.<br/>-<br/>Elliott looks at him, drowns in his gaze what he doesn't dare to say, but it is not necessary, because Revenant already knows what those eyes say: that he is afraid and, for the first time, is not afraid of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mirage | Elliott Witt/Revenant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunflowers.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to do something tender and soft for them, I love them very much, besides, I get the poetic sometimes so I need to download that feeling in something other than to stress myself while trying to drawn.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every time he relived that memory, that precise moment when he made the other man look at him differently, he couldn't help but feel a warm feeling that flooded his system and the feeling of wanting to provoke more reactions like that.</p><p>It was at the midday game where Revenant was paired with Mirage in duos, they were not exactly the perfect team but Revenant enjoyed the other man's jokes and optimism, although Revenant doesn't like Mirage’s shows very much, even if sometimes the trickster manage to get a low laugh from the simulacrum because how silly he locked it just… feels like that, just like a show where nothing is real, only acting.</p><p>He doesn’t like it, Revenant put on a show because he enjoys it. Mirage, on the other hand, he needs to make a show.</p><p>But Revenant did not say it out loud, he just talks to himself about it, about others. Though, the legend could just spit in the young man's face and tell him how pity it was to be faking 24/7, and how bad he was about it.</p><p>But, he realizes, he’s the only one who got a real reaction from the trickster. Elliott always looks at him with fear in his eyes, real fear, not a fake one. And when they had to hide together or revive each other, his discomfort was noticed in every movement, which in the background, hurt Revenant and always swallowed the faces that threatened to appear on his face, preferring always to show the sharp teeth as a threat, and responding with abrupt comments rather than a simple “thank you.”</p><p>But it was today, when he finally noticed, when he discovers, he did not like the blackout that was in those cute baby browns when the man was scared. He wanted a real reaction, yes, but not like this.</p><p>However, this time, after Elliott had gotten stuck in a slight corner of a building for trying to reach a death box that was high and stuck in between, Revenant could not hide the slight laughter that escaped him when he approached to help the man, even smiled. He climbed the wall and leaving his claws nailed to the structure, stretched out an arm to catch Mirage.</p><p>“Woah, w-wait! I can go down on my own, I don’t need your help, Revenant,” he tried to look confident, but it was obvious that he can’t make it alone, still the trickster refuses to be in the arms of the simulacrum.</p><p>“You’re an awful pretty liar piece of skin bag, you know?”</p><p>“First of all, I’m not liey-liyein- I’m not a liar! And I know I can do it…” A shameful blush covered the young legend's cheeks, he must have noticed Revenant's orbs being fixed in his factions, so the trickster hid his face in his scarf, as an attempt to avoid the parsing look of the simulacrum.</p><p>“Whatever you say, if you fall I'll kill you 'cause I'm not gonna deal with a useless partner, the ring is moving so I’ll be down there waiting for you”</p><p>Revenant began to descend from the wall, and within seconds his feet were already touching the ground again.</p><p>“Uh? Oh, yeah, just go and relax… I’ll be there in a minute,” he said to the simulacrum giving a nervous smile, and then he added, mumbling to himself, “I hope…”</p><p>The simulacrum just stood there, checking a nearby death box of the death box owner's partner that mirage had gone to check. While acting selflessly, he looked closely at the trickster, Elliott was subject to a pipe of go-to-know what which did not look totally stable, so after about 20 seconds, Revenant pressed the young legend that now seemed not to even know where he should put his hands.</p><p>“Hey, need some help over there?”</p><p>“What? No, no I’m totally fin-“ Elliott's words were cut off when the tube to which he was subject came out of one of its ends, causing it to lean down, only a little but it was enough to turn pale the young legend who clung tightly to the tube, “Okay, okay, I’m not fine, please help me.”</p><p>Mirage closed his eyes, avoiding seeing the simulacrum.</p><p>“What did you just say? I didn’t hear you,” Revenant said while he choked a laugh, delighted with the twist in the situation, trying to increase the anxiety on the trickster he just looked at him.</p><p>“Rev, please, just-“ he sighed, looking down for a few seconds before wrapping himself around the spout again, before again talking with his eyes avoiding Revenant's orange orbs, “Could you- could you… please, just help me, I- I don’t-“</p><p>“-Don’t like heights?”</p><p>Revenant ends the sentence that Elliott could not get out of his throat, in a shameful act, only for moments he looked at Revenant and Mirage nodded softly. The simulacrum swore that during those moments, he did not see a fear directed at him, and, for the first time, he gave himself the pleasure of smiling, he covered his mouth with one hand thought, to prevent the trickster from seeing that warm humanity that, for Revenant, was a weakness.</p><p>“It’s okay, skin bag, everyone has their own fears”</p><p>The simulacrum, leaving his Sentinel on the ground, approached the wall and began to climb it again, once it was at least about five meters high and little more, he met Elliott, who still refused to look at his 'savior'. Revenant stretched out his arm and positioned it around the young legend who, as soon as he looked down, the air stuck onto his chest.</p><p>“R-Rev,” he whispered, like a prayer to the simulacrum as he nailed into Revenant’s arm.</p><p>Practically against his own tone of voice, Revenant's words were soft and delicate, as if he feared that, in the face of any crude act, the trickster would break like a fragile glass.</p><p>“Hey, hey, look at me and only me, you’re okay…you are safe.”</p><p>Letting himself be embraced by the promises that radiated the words of the simulacrum, Elliott nodded as he slowly peeled off the spout and wrapped his body around Revenant's, letting his arms encircle the metallic chest that, although it seemed crazy, was warm to the touch.</p><p>Once secured and holding him tightly, Revenant began to descend from the wall, trying to do it slowly and without haste. Even if he hadn't noticed until now, he had liked the way Elliott had clung to him.</p><p>Soft laughter and words came out of Revenant's mouth before he could stop them.</p><p>"You’re the living saying of the cat that got stuck in a tree, does that make me the fireman who climbed the stairs to hold you?”</p><p>Mirage did not respond to the comment, instead, he hid his face in the chest of the simulacrum to evade those orange orbs that chased him so much, also because he did not want Rev to see the blush that covered his cheeks.</p><p>After Mirage’s boots touched the ground, with the man in his arms, Revenant realized how small the young legend looked compared to him, although he did not want to, the need to surround Elliott and take care of him filled his mind, embarrassed, the simulacrum turned his gaze away from the trickster.</p><p>They stay like that for a moment, simply enjoying the closeness and comfortable silence, before Elliott's arms slowly slipped from Revenant, still, the one who had the hardest time letting go was the simulacrum who appreciated the touch until the moment his hand stopped holding the small trickster’s body.</p><p>Revenant turned around ready to continue, he lifted the sentinel off the ground and hung it on his back, trying to forget how warm he felt he concentrated on the game again and got ready to resume, but at soon as he did a few steps he noticed that he was not followed, the simulacrum turned on his heels and found the man still in the place where he had left him, Elliott had his weapon embraced in his chest, a mastiff to be specific.</p><p>“Ell, we need to start moving, the ring’s closing and we’re not inside.”</p><p>Elliott was in a kind of trance because when he fixed his sight on Revenant’s orbs, something was sparkling in the man’s eyes, confused and curious the simulacrum wanted to know what crossed the mind of the young man.</p><p>"Sorry, it's just... I've never seen you smile before and be... careful with me, I must admit I th-thought you would be the last person who would come to show a little con-corg- uh, concern and care…” the sentence was whispered as if it were a secret that should not be said, that at the same time, should be told at some point.</p><p>Elliott looked at him, with a radiant sun in his eyes, he had looked at him tenderly, with unique delicacy. Revenant was, for the first time, stunned. Without words or biting comments, he simply enjoyed the warm feeling radiated by man's words.</p><p>He did not answer, but Elliott did not wait for him to do it when he passed by and began to walk, this time it was he who turned to see the simulacrum when he didn’t follow him.</p><p>"Come on, Rev, we gotta go, right?”</p><p>Then he smiled at him, a beautiful, warm smile. It was sweet as honey itself, and like a summer breeze, it struck Revenant swiftly but soft. It was then when suddenly, sunflowers grew up from his chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twitter: @argavinsnt</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>